


Drink Madness

by tyunfairie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Autumn, Café, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunfairie/pseuds/tyunfairie
Summary: where Choi Beomgyu and Kang Taehyun Indirectly kissed each other
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Drink Madness

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ☪︎⋆

┊ ⊹ ┊

✯ ⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚✩

On a nice autumn day..

Taehyun waits at the waiting area tapping away on his phone as he sets his newly bought drink down the cafe counter while waiting for yeonjun

a boy with dark chocolate hair soon joins him and sets his drink down near where Taehyun placed his drink 

the dark brown haired boys phone rings and he grabs a drink (keyword:a drink) and runs outside it seemed like someone called for him or somthing 

after a short while Yeonjun finally enters the cafe looking a fashionable as ever and Taehyun swears hes gonna k word his hyung for being this late 

When Taehyun picks up his drink and takes a sip from it he notices its not his drink so he runs outside, surprising yeonjun who lets out a little 'but i just got here' and strings of curse words but taehyun ignored them

Taehyun ran as fast as he can trying to catch up to the said boy, dark chocolate hair, a little taller than him and holding his special drink 

"Hey!!" Taehyun shouted breathing heavily as he crouched down a little resting his hands on his knees

"....hi?" the brown haired boy says

Taehyun still panting just stares at the boy without saying anything

Pretty

He's got pretty lips

Pretty Jawline

Pretty eyes

The brown-haired boy waves his hands in front of Taehyung to capture his attention "earth to..you?"

Taehyun snapped out of his train of thoughts and widened his eyes momentarily what the hell Kang Taehyun, what on earth are you thinking 

"..drink...switched..." Taehyung says still breathing heavily

"are you okay?" The boy asked worriedly

"Yeah I think i'm okay,"

"You sure?" 

Taehyun looks up and as if everything was slow motion how the boys hair swayed as the wind blew how his eyes sparkle with millions of questions evident and lips that caught Taehyuns attention it was so kissable, Kiss

Kiss?

Why kiss?

Kiss-

"Omyghod !!" Taehyun screeched The boys eyes widened 

"Hey, what's wrong?" The boy asked fastly and worriedly

Taehyuns hands shook as he pointed towards the straw. . ."THAT'S MY FIRST KISS YOU-

And beomgyus eyes widened at the sudden realization

He switched their drinks

He took a sip from the drink using the straw

an

indirect kiss

Beomgyu dropped the drink and Taehyun only got madder "You dropped it-

"Woah Calm down, tiger" Beomgyu says "Its i.... i-indirect" Beomgyu tried his best to not  
sound nervous when he clearly was

"calm down?? my first kiss and I had to share it with a stranger??" 

"We're not strangers when we get to know each other though" Beomgyu says pursing his lips

"Well, for starters I'm Choi Beomgyu"

"Better pay for the drink you spilled" and Taehyun was still persistent 

"If I do, will you tell me your name?" Beomgyu gave a soft yet small smile

"Buy me another drink and we'll talk"

"also I'm not a tiger.."

"then...what are you?"

"a...squirrel" Taehyun says slightly proud and Beomgyu could only laugh at that

End. . .

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short au I wrote while our wifi was down and I just felt like writing
> 
> p.s.  
> I wrote this under like 15 mins and will not reflect on my writing style whatsoever
> 
> p.s.s  
> Inspired by my ex-wallpaper


End file.
